


i can feel your heart inside of mine

by disapppear



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: AU where Myungsoo is a vampire and Woohyun is curious.





	i can feel your heart inside of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking of writing a vampire AU for a while now. I made so many drafts, and it was so frustrating, because I could never finish it. I typed something up a long time ago and then I thought, hey, I should just make this into a short piece or something. So this is it. There's more to this, but I'm not sure if I'll wind up posting it.
> 
> The title is from "If I Could Fly" by One Direction.

“I need to talk to you.”

Woohyun’s face seems calm, but Myungsoo can hear his heart speed up just a little bit. “Okay,” he says. 

They wind up sitting on Myungsoo’s bed, both cross legged, with a pillow in between them. Myungsoo’s hugging the other one, and Woohyun’s just kind of playing with his fingers. 

“Okay, um. I’m gonna tell you something… but it might change the way you view me or feel about me.” Myungsoo hears Woohyun’s heart beating faster and before Myungsoo can talk again, Woohyun blurts out, “Myungsoo, it’s ok if you’re not straight, you’re still a wonderful person and I’m really proud of you for doing this.”

Well… that was, like, no where NEAR what Myungsoo wanted to actually tell him, but honestly, what Woohyun said was comforting. 

“Uh… that’s not it, but while we’re on that topic, I’m asexual.”

“All RIGHT!” Myungsoo’s mind drifts off to that one joke with “the patient’s all right” punchline. 

“I thought you were left handed.”

“Wait what? I’m right handed. I thought you knew that already.”

“Oh okay. Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Anyways, I’m really proud of you okay? I’m also really happy you trust me enough to tell me this.”

“Yeah.”

“Also, since you’ve already confessed, I wanted to tell you that I’m bisexual.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah, the whole school’s kinda side eyeing me, but I wanted to tell you personally.” 

Myungsoo smiles at this and they both squeal in excitement. It’s great, honestly, and a total relief. 

“Okay, okay. What did you want to tell me?” Woohyun’s smiling, and Myungsoo is too until he says, “I’m a vampire.”

Woohyun just stares at him with a dumbfounded look and says, “You’re kidding, right?” Then he laughs. Woohyun, Myungsoo’s best friend (his _only_ friend, the one he knows won’t try to kill him or make fun of him because okay, Myungsoo knows he’s a little weird, but that’s because he’s really old and it’s not a good excuse, but still), the one that just told him that he’s glad Myungsoo trusts him, is laughing in his face.

This isn’t the way Myungsoo wanted this conversation to go. He’s suddenly uncomfortable and wishes he never said anything.

“Is this a prank? Did Sungyeol set you up to this? Where is he?” Woohyun’s looking around the room to see where the cameras are.

“No, Woohyun. I’m dead serious.” _Pun not intended_ , he thinks to himself. “Why do you think I’ve waited all day to tell you this?”

“Wait. So you’re actually… a vampire…” the gears start to turn in Woohyun’s head, “Like, someone who… sucks blood.” Shit. Shitshitshit. Woohyun’s freaking out and Myungsoo’s panicking because no, this is _definitely_ not how it was supposed to go.

“Are you going to kill me? Is that why we’re in your bedroom? Is that why you never come to my house? Have you been planning this from the start? What the hell, Myungsoo.” Woohyun’s getting up and slowly walking backwards to the door and Myungsoo’s stumbling over his words and he’s mentally cursing himself because he can’t talk and that’s the most important thing right now.

“No, I’m not- it’s not like that, it’s just,” Myungsoo is stumped and he gets up but Woohyun flinches and that’s not what he wants, so he just stands there and lets the distance between them grow. “I just wanted to tell you, I’m not going to do anything, I promise, Woohyun, please.”

“What the hell. What the fucking hell? I need to go home. I need to think about this. I can’t… I need to go.” And he runs out of Myungsoo’s bedroom and out of his house and Myungsoo just wants to die. 

He texts Woohyun later though, tells him that he understands if he never wants to talk to him. And if he never wants to see him again, then it’s not a problem, Myungsoo can just move to another country, if that makes him feel any better, because Woohyun is one of the most amazing people he’s met and he’s made his life so much more fascinating and thrilling and he basically confesses that he would do anything for him.

Woohyun doesn’t respond and Myungsoo wants to rip his hair out because he messed up and he’s messed up before but not this badly. He doesn’t go to school on Monday (he tells Woohyun beforehand, Myungsoo doesn’t want Woohyun to skip out on his education just because of him, that’s just ridiculous) and Woohyun STILL doesn’t respond. Myungsoo doesn’t even get the “Seen” notification and it’s a sign that his life is actually pretty much over and he’s still got what. A thousand years left? It’s nice to know something is set in stone besides that ugly rock where he rests in peace.

Well, that’s just great. That’s just wonderful. He fucked up and he ruined everything and he knew this would happen and he braced himself for it, but he didn’t know how hard it would be because he loves Woohyun and loves spending time with him because Myungsoo genuinely likes him as a friend and he messed up so, so bad. This is why he never makes friends, this is why he’s literally that meme? That “forever alone” thing? (He doesn’t know what a meme is but Hoya’s apparently one of them because Woohyun says so.) Why did he even make friends when he knew they were going to leave or die anyway? What was the point? He had Sunggyu, he had Dongwoo, who were vampires too, and his family. They’re the ones who have told him time and time again that he should be cold and distant and not talk to anyone and not give anything away about who he is. But he did that. 

And Woohyun’s probably just going to wind up finding some vampire hunter (fuck, Sunggyu and Dongwoo are going to be _so pissed_ ) and try to kill him and they’re going to have to move and it’s always such a _hassle_. 

But then he gets a text message. Myungsoo fumbles with the stylus (his fingers are slow, and a stylus is much easier but not right now) and he unlocks his phone and thank GOD, Woohyun has FINALLY texted him, saying that he wants to talk to him. So Myungsoo texts back, "Of course, where do you want to meet?" Woohyun tells him to meet him after school in the courtyard, next to the bleachers. 

So they meet. And Woohyun is literally wearing a garlic wreath around his neck, has a wooden stake in his hand, and is that… holy water? Myungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes, but on the other hand, he can’t blame him for doing this, either. 

(Also, it’s better than hiring a vampire hunter, so he’ll take whatever Woohyun decides to throw at him.)

“Are vampires scared of garlic?” is the first thing that comes out of Woohyun’s mouth and now Myungsoo knows what this conversation is going to be about. 

“No, we’re just sensitive to smell just like how you’re sensitive to Axe deodorant.” Woohyun narrows his eyes at this, but then nods. 

“You’re right. I can never be in the same room as Hoya because of how much of it he puts on.” He takes the wreath off and throws it on the ground, but his grip on the stake tightens. “What about stakes? Can you really die from being stabbed by this?”

“Okay… if you pierce anyone with that thing, they’re most likely going to die. So yes, if you stab me with a stake, I’m literally going to die,” Myungsoo says. “But I probably have more strength than you.”

Then, “Wait never mind, you’re actually stronger but that doesn’t mean you can strike me with that stick and kill me. That’s just. Not cool.”

“Oh, like how you kill people by draining their blood?” That… was actually a good point.

“No comment. But I can survive on animal blood or blood bags.”

“So... I could supposedly take you in a fight, but can you run really fast? Like 100 miles per hour?”

“Not exactly… I can probably run as fast as a bike going down a steep hill?”

“Then prove it. Run the mile in like. Point five seconds.”

“I can’t do it in ‘point five seconds’, but I’ll try.” And that’s how Myungsoo winds up running the fastest he’s ever run in his entire existence, and in the end, it takes just two minutes. Woohyun’s kind of in awe by the time Myungsoo jogs back to him (he’s wheezing but not sweating- probably the only good thing out of being a vampire) but then Woohyun’s serious again and Myungsoo can still hear his heart beating a little faster than normal.

“So… you won’t kill me? You won’t hurt me or suck my blood? Or my friends’ blood?” 

Myungsoo’s eyes widen. “NO. Never. Not to you nor your friends. I know how much they mean to you, I’d never do that to you.”

Something flickers across Woohyun’s face and his voice is so, so small when he says, “You promise?” 

And Myungsoo really, really hates himself. He hates that he’s a vampire, he hates how he TOLD his best friend that he’s a vampire, and he hates how their friendship is going to change because of this now.

“Yes. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one time thing, but the ending hints at more... so I'm not exactly sure what I'll be doing with this. I might continue it... I might not. I'm also really busy with school right now, so it might be a while before I update anytime soon. ALSO: I really doubt the "all right" joke made any sense so here's the joke: “Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He’s all right now.” And I made it into a dominant hand joke? Like are you right or left handed? Tell me if you understood this, I want to make sure we're all on the same page xD Thank you for reading this. Please leave a comment :D I'd love to see what you think of it.


End file.
